Sentimientos Ocultos
by k-arthur17
Summary: ¿Qué diría Sebastián si supuera que Ciel quiere cambiar la relación amo/mayordomo? Sin embargo hay algo que Ciel no sabe y es que Sebastián también le quiere y más de lo esperado... Pero una vez que se den cuenta, ¿que pasará? Advertencia: hay un cambio en los hechos de kuroshitsuji, obviamente me refiero a que la historia es alternativa aunque... tal vez un final similar :D
1. Chapter 1

Sebastián x Ciel Fanfic

Hola mushashos y mushashas guap s aquí les dejo un sebciel fanfic, tal vez no sea la mejor escritora pero... aquí estoy espero que lo disfruten

Y como ya sabrán estos personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños

:|…|: = Pensamiento

**##################################**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Error?**

:| ¿Por qué?... Dime, por qué me pasa esto, ¿Qué es ésta depresión?, ¿Por qué siento este vacío?...

Ahh… ¿A quién engaño?, yo se la respuesta: es él, ¡ES ÉL! ¡MALDITA SEA!, es ese maldito demonio, él es el que hace que me sienta así, él que siempre se mantiene tan sereno ante mi presencia. ¡HAH! Claro ¡Él es un demonio!, un devorador de almas sin sentimientos, un ser que no siente absolutamente nada por nadie ni nada. Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto, a excepción de esos gatos, ¿Qué tienen de interesante esos felinos? Diablos…:|

Pensó Ciel con una mirada algo celosa en sus ojos con un toque de furia mientras observaba la nada por la ventana de su oficina.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el leve golpe de la puerta.

Bocchan, voy a pasar.

¿Qué pasa? Sebastián.

Bocchan, le traigo el té de la tarde... –voltea a ver a Ciel- me he dado cuenta que ha estado algo distraído últimamente, ¿Sucede algo?

¿Hah…? No es nada- apartando la mirada.

Sabe bocchan, lo conozco muy bien y sé que usted no es muy sincero consigo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

El ojiazul miró el rostro de aquel sonriente demonio quedando por unos minutos todo silencioso.

…

Bocchan, ¿Qué sucede?

Nada.

Bocchan…

¿Por qué preguntas cosas innecesarias Sebastián?

No creo que sean innecesarias – dijo sonriéndole al menor.

Ya veo, dime Sebastián, ¿Qué harás después de haber tomado mi alma?

Huh?!, bueno, evidentemente buscar otra alma.

Hah, lo sospeché, dime Sebastián ¿Cuándo fue que caíste tan bajo en hacer de mayordomo por un alma como la mía?

Bocchan, ambos sabemos, que no es cualquier alma la que usted posee, dicha alma tiene un valor muy alto, no la menosprecie, su valor es tan grande al punto de ser innombrable no solo para mí.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó levemente ante la sorpresa de las palabras dichas.

¿A qué te refieres con "para mí"?

A-a nada en particular

¡Sebastián! Es una orden, dime que es lo que intentas esconderme.

Oya, oya… es raro verlo bocchan tan desesperado por una respuesta.

¡Insolente mayordomo! No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente.

Sebastián se acercó cada vez más a Ciel, delicadamente le agarró el mentón. Ciel se sonrojaba cada vez más.

O-oi Se-Sebas… – fue callado por un dulce y tierno beso, los dulces labios de Ciel encajaban perfectamente con los de Sebastián, como si hubiesen hechos el uno para el otro, poco a poco se fueron juntando más y la presión hizo que Ciel abriera ligeramente los labios, a lo que para oportunidad de Sebastián, fue introduciendo poco a poco su lengua y jugar con la del menor.

El momento era perfecto, aquel beso francés hizo ruborizar a Ciel completamente hasta sus ojeras; sin embargo se separaron por falta de aire. Ciel recorrió su mirada por toda la blanca tez de aquel "joven" demonio hasta llegar a esos hermosos e intensos ojos color carmesí.

Se-Sebastián – dijo algo confundido y sorprendido.

La mirada que le devolvió aquel apuesto mayordomo tenia en ella un sentimiento inexplicable, era como si se abstuviera de algo, como si estuviese preocupado, inseguro y feliz, sobretodo feliz.

:| ¿Qué será? |: Se preguntó el menor.

Sebastián se alejó haciendo una reverencia.

Lo lamento bocchan, fue algo atrevido, imprudente y estúpido de mi parte; con su permiso me retiro.

Ciel saliendo del shock.

¡E-espera!

¿Ocurre algo bocchan?

¡Nada de "¿Ocurre algo bocchan?"! Dime, ¿Qué fue eso?

Eso, fue un error – saliendo de la habitación.

**##################################**

okidoki hasta aqui el primer capitulo :D subire el proximo tan pronto como pueda


	2. Chapter 2

SebxCiel Fanfic

esta es la segunda parte de este fanfic :D

Bueno como saben los personajes ni anime me pertenecen y solo escribo esta historia para entretener

:| Pensamientos |:

**############################**

**Capítulo 2: Confusión**

Ciel estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no entendía nada, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que no paraba, sentía como si éste se le pudiese salir por su boca o pecho, pero, a la vez era un sentimiento como un vacío enorme que tendría que contener si no quería llorar, gritar y temblar.

Los sentimientos de alegría, emoción, tristeza, desesperación, miedo, confusión y esperanza que contenía aquel beso hacían a Ciel ruborizar sus mejillas, latir su corazón y perder la concentración.

:| Sebastián… |: Pensaba para sus adentros. Con una mirada perdida y apenada cavilaba hacia la ventana e inconscientemente con dos de sus dedos tocó sus labios recordando ese dulce contacto.

Pasaron las horas, la concentración no llegaba y cada vez pensaba más y más en él.

:|Por un segundo, sólo por una milésima de segundo pensé que tal vez, tal vez Sebastián podría sentir algo por mí, pero, es algo imposible, él jamás podría querer , mejor dicho enamorarse o dedicarle un pensamiento con algún sentimiento en especial a un humano, a un mortal, a un "yo".|:

**Sebastián:**

:| ¡NO!, debo permanecer sereno, no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta, no debe notarlo, esto es un tabú no sólo para mí sino para él también, peor, es un peligro para él, ah, lo último que quería era que él estuviese en peligro. No dejaré que se meta en peligro por culpa mía |:

¿Qué pasa Sebas-chan? 3

Más bien debo preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí Grell? – sin voltear.

Huh… Que malo, yo solamente quería ver a mi querido Sebas-chan.

No recuerdo haber pasado a ser de tu propiedad.

Hmp… ¡Que frío!, de hecho hay algo que quiero preguntarte, y es que a legua se ve que algo te molesta, o debería decir te preocupa ¿No es así?

De hecho es cierto, lo estoy…

¿Enserio? – sorprendido de su respuesta.

¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? Me molesta tu presencia y me preocupa tener que soportarte cuando estoy bastante ocupado como para tener otro problema como tú.

Hmp… Lo que te mantiene ocupado es ése mocoso, sigo sin entender el porqué le prestas tanta atención.

He hecho un contrato con mi amo. En el momento en el que me convertí en Sebastián, le hice un juramento a la luna; yo no soy capaz de mentirle o hacer algo que perjudique a bocchan.

Tal vez no lo ven los demás, pero yo veo que en tus ojos están llenos con una impureza que ama absolutamente nada; eres un demonio que corrompe las almas puras con sus manos y labios. Si tanto deseas su alma, simplemente deberías matarlo y quitársela, no es difícil, yo podría matarlo por ti.

Sebastián se volteo a ver a Grell apuntándole con un cuchillo entre los ojos, por supuesto, estaba molesto.

No gracias. Va en contra de mis principios ir en contra del contrato, ya sé que puedo matarlo, pero el alma perdería su valor, sobre todo si la tocas tú.

Woah!... Qué malo Sebas-chan, no deberías hacerle eso a una dama.

Tú no eres una dama – dijo bajando el chuchillo - eres más bien como escoria; ahora retírate antes de que te eche a patadas.

Entiendo, entiendo… Pero, deberías pensarlo mejor no es bueno que te ates demasiado a ese niño Sebas-chan.

Vete ya Grell.

Hai, hai.

:| Ese shinigami tiene aire en vez de cerebro en la cabeza, no hace nada más que molestarme |:

Ahh… (suspirando)

:| Ésta es la primera vez que no sólo quiero el alma o cuerpo de un humano, sino que también quiero su corazón, sus sentimientos, todo. El joven bocchan ha sido el primero, se que él siente algo parecido, pero eso ya sería algo peligroso. Aunque él es frío algunas veces, me es tan lindo. Ahh… parece que soy masoquista, supongo que casi todo ser es masoquista de alguna forma |:

El tintinear de una campana sacó a Sebastián de sus pensamientos.

Ahh… el joven bocchan me llama y la cena aún no está hecha. ¿Eh? Bocchan me hablo, bo…chan… ¡Y LA CENA NO ESTÁ LISTA! ¡AAGGHH! ¡QUE IDIOTA! Primero voy con el joven amo para ver qué necesita. Uff…

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la oficina de Ciel, inesperadamente lo vio sentado en el piso meditando.

**Ciel:**

:| ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando un amor no es correspondido? ¿En qué estoy pensando? No es natural, él es un demonio, yo un humano, sin tomar en cuenta que ambos somos hombres, ya con ese hecho es raro, puede ser la primera vez que amo a alguien, pero aún así no debería de pensar en estupideces |:

Bocchan, ¿Sucede algo?

¿Ah?, oh nada Sebastián

¿Necesita algo? ¿Para qué me llamó?

Quería darme un baño.

¿Y la cena?

No tengo hambre…

De acuerdo, prepararé el baño. Permiso.

:| Es inusual que Sebastián esté tan raro, ahhh... ¿qué está pasando aquí? |:

**Sebastián:**

:| Me libré de la cena, pero me dejé llevar y no me di cuenta del tiempo ¡Qué idiota! Y todo por pensar en otras cosas. Ciel está algo distraído, apuesto a que no ha hecho sus deberes, espera, no será que se dio cuenta?

**###############################**

aquí llega este cap. ;P espero les haya gustado y... los veo el el siguiente capítulo mushashos y mushashas guapas


	3. Chapter 3

Sentimientos Ocultos Sebastian x Ciel fanfic

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y le pertenecen a su creador lo unico que es mío es la historia que he hecho usando mi imaginación, etc.

#########################

Capitulo 3: Love?

**Sebastián:**

:| Ciel estaba algo distraído, no será que… ¿se habrá dado cuenta?! |:

Ciel estaba por entrar al baño perfumado que Sebastián le había preparado a su joven amo, cuando al quitarse el parche aquel demonio se percató de algo nuevo y que no solo llamó su atención si no que también, le preocupó:

- ¡Bocchan!, por favor, quédese quieto un momento

- ¿Sebastián?! ¿qué sucede? – pero en el momento que volteó solo sintió como las manos de su mayordomo agarraban su fino rostro que a su vez se iba enrojeciendo más.

El sello del contrato en su ojo derecho, no era morado como normalmente solía ser, ahora era un tono rojizo-carmesí y de vez en cuando cambiaba de color y desaparecía.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No lo se, nunca he visto algo parecido…

- ¡S-Sebastián! , estas… ¡estas sangrando!

- Eh?

- T-tu mano

Sebastián solo podía ver con ojos abiertos su leve sangrado, no podía creerlo.

:| ¿Qué está pasando aquí?|:

- Sebastián, ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué es lo que… - Ciel no pudo terminar su oración por el shock.

- No lo sé bocchan, tal vez deba investigar de esto en mi "mundo" – pero al ver la desnudez del menor – Bueno… lo haré después de su baño.

- Ehhh.. – dijo Ciel con un leve sonrojo – Si

:| Damn it! El joven amo se ve tan apetecible, deseable, adorable… ¡Detente! (dándose una abofeteada imaginaria) Debo averiguar primero que es lo que pasa con toda esta situación |:

Cuando Sebastián estaba arropando al menor, notó que el ojiazul tenía un leve sonrojo, Ciel al darse cuenta que el mayordomo lo observaba su sonrojo aumentó hasta tener sus orejas teñidas de ese tono rojizo en la piel y aunque volteó su cabeza para que no lo notará, su esfuerzo fue en vano.

:| Hah… el joven amo en verdad que puede ser tierno, mucho en realidad no me sorprende que lo rapten seguido, aunque eso una gran molestia para mi, pero sé que el él lo vale, vale todo ese trabajo y tiempo; así que por ahora en vez de tener pensamientos no apropiados debo ir a investigar que es lo que pasa, todo por el bienestar de Ciel |:

- Sebastián… - Los pensamientos del mayor se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su joven amo.

- ¿Qué pasa, bocchan?

- Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor… -

:| Ahh.. una vez más me sorprendes Ciel |:

- Claro bocchan, pero a cambio ¿me permitiría besar su frente?

- H-has lo que quieras – dijo Ciel tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Aquel demonio de ojos carmesí, se acercó al menor con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tomó la cabeza del ojiazul y poco a poco se fue acercando para depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

- Ahora debe descansar bocchan, tendré la información de los acontecimientos de hoy lo más pronto posible.

- Si… buenas noches Sebastián.

- Que descanse mi joven amo – tocando el suave cabello del menor, Sebastian se percató de la sonrisa y el leve sonrojo de Ciel, si aquel joven se hubiese dado vuelta en aquel momento, se habría dado cuenta que en los ojos fríos de Sebastián por primera vez, había un brillo especial, aquello se podría decir que era… amor.

#########################

Ok hasta aquí llega este capítulo, perdon por que es un poco pequeño y por el atraso pero estuve en examenes y luego la reinscripcion para 2° año para la prepa y ahhh es todo un lío pero bueno espero subir el prox. lo más pronto posible.

Ahhh! otra cosita pueden por favor hacer reviews? onegai shimasu! Espero sigan leyendo este fic

A**dvertencia:** Si no ponen reviews, no pondré el siguiente capitulo

pd: si quieren puedo poner algunos spoiler del siguiente capítulo y así. por lo que pondré el ejemplo en éste capitulo:

S**poiller: **:| Hah?! que diablos significa esto?! ¿Sacrificio? ¡Como si pudiera!


End file.
